Oblivion's Wolves
by Cicada Killer
Summary: Story starts with our five Organization XIII members from Oblivion Castle. Who happen to have lost nearly all their memories and start awaking on the 13th floor of the castle. To top it off they also have turned into wolves of all things...


Author Notes- Since this is just the prologue, it is very short... But rest assure, chapters will be about 3-4 times longer then this!

The room was perhaps whiter then winter's snow. It was beautiful though, regardless to how bland and colorless it was. It seemed that the floors and walls were made of the most finest marble. No doubt the one how made the castle had to be filthy rich to have made it. The silence seemed deadly and could make any lone man go mad even if stuck for so long. That is, if the person had a heart anyways… Asleep and lying around the room rest five wolves; oblivion's wolves. Tea rose thick fur, his feet turned into a darker shade and at the toes were pure abyss black, and his belly was timbered with shades of white hairs and lighter pink shades, Marluxia. Slicker and shorter Icterine yellow fur with goldenrod tipped muzzle and tail, Larxene. Flowing aryline yellow fur that looks like fields of wheat, paler shaded face and legs, Vexen. Timbered with a mix of amber orange to copper brown wavy fur, tips of ears looked like rust, under jaw the color of a young fawn, very masculine and large muscles, Lexaeus. Short Prussian blue-grey fur with long fur from the head that covers over one eye, slim underbelly turns to black running down his legs, Zexion. There dreams unweave and open, yawns and whines of waking fill the room. Each try to stand though confused and in daze. They no longer are an humanoid, questions in uprising soon are brought up.

"What the hell is going on here!" Larxene barked searching the room for answers.

Silent came back being without answer their minds added up all they currently knew, but, questions cried to be answered in Oblivion Castle. A sharp yelp lifted from Vexen as Marluxia stepped on his tail.

"Watch it you idiot!" He growled.

Marluxia turned and snarled, "You're the one to talk you put your tail under my feet, it was your fault."

The academic turned his head away in annoyance. This behavior of stress and quick-temper continued for perhaps 10 minutes before everyone got themselves together.

"So…" Lexaeus began, "how much does everyone know here?"

"I know my name, along with yours and- well, everyone I believe" Larxene said looking around.

Silence filled for a moment before Zexion replied back, "I think this place is called… Oblivion"

"Castle, and Marluxia is the lord of it." Vexen stated as silence formed again.

This time everyone glared at Marluxia for a moment though he spoke back,

"I didn't do this or why would I be in this mess…" He said annoyed, "don't even dare start blaming me."

"Well, true but still." Vexen barked sharply, "I swear if your playing coy-"

"I don't think it matters who did what, how do you return to normal?" Zexion cut in.

Larxene pawed at her ear and snickered, "surely not by sitting here and being stupid like we are now"

Everyone looked around with there eyes, seemingly all there eyes stopped and stared at a large door, the only thing showing any escape outside the room and perhaps to answers. There was silence but, it seemed like they instantly knew where they had to go.

"Maybe…" Vexen began still looking at the door.

Larxene leaped over Vexen's head which made him annoyed, "Larxene what do you think your doing!"

"Being me, what did you think? Met ya outside" the nymph said dashing for the door.

Marluxia trotted to catch up with her and the others stared a moment longer. Soon Lexaeus got up to follow and then the schemer, Vexen scolded at everyone for a minute but then ran after.

"Shouldn't we think about this a little more..?" Zexion muttered, "I got a bad feeling."

"We'll all be fine, don't worry yourself" Larxene said rolling her eyes.

Marluxia stood on his hind legs and opened the door almost falling over. They looked at one another and slowly all made their way through the door, not ready for what was coming up next…


End file.
